


Aquarius

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atlantis, Deep sea creatures, Gen, Ocean, deep trenches, fish phobia, sadistic keyblade master, sadistic side of a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua contemplates on humanity whilst seeking shelter for the night in the Hadal zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

> Because I always have this headcanon impression that Aqua loves to be underwater and she knows the secrets of the ocean, including the unexplored parts of the dark waters. So here, have my short drabble I did when I was without the internet (moving houses is such fun...not!).

In hades, everything was calm and still. There wasn't much to see in the murky darkness except for the luminescent lights of the deformed creatures that were cursed to dwell within this hellish realm of the ocean.  
  
The keyblade master observed from her realm as a fish - if that creature could even pass off as one - opened it's human like jaw, eyes gleaming eerily in total darkness.  
  
The mermaid - a romantic term coined by the blue haired master - observed as the human like creature, yet to be discovered by the foolish land walkers in the land above, gnawed at the barrier that saperated the keyblade wielder from the hellish realm.

  
  
The ancient technology of Atlantis shielded the woman from the tempremental trenches of Hades while allowing her to observe the struggle of life from the cursed creatures.  
  
All in the comfort of the room she claimed as her own.  
  
After a few minutes of gnawing uselessly at the barrier, the mermaid like creature caught the message that this weird specie was never going to be a part of it's dinner for that night.  
  
Aqua observed as the creature swam back to the darkness to feast on some poor angler fish that was in the midst of mating.

  
  
Babaric. Cruel.

  
  
No different then the world of men.

  
  
Leaning back against the mattress stuffed with dried seaweed, Aqua summoned the stormfell, finding utter comfort in simply holding onto the parasitic weapon.  
  
The ocean was only so wide despite being a vast body of uncharted territory. It was still earthbound.  
  
But it was the only thing that could imitate the vast trenches of the universe surrounding the earth.

  
  
And for that, Aqua would love hades all over again.  
  
Rolling over to her side, feeling the mythril cloak on her armored shoulders fan out behind her like rusted steel wings, the keyblade master drifted into peaceful slumber to the sound of the ocean's stillness.


End file.
